ftonfandomcom-20200214-history
About The Story
'Introduction' Fairy Tales of Nadia is a Tunisian Comic books, Created by Chahine Essedik Sfar in 2005, Based on real life of Teenagers in Tunisia and Super hero powers, the work, Characters, Events have been developing till 2014(now). 'History:' in 2005 the comics have been started featuring a 16 years old girl, who was previously Called "Caroline, added to her two other heroes (Carfy"and"Bling), however, the debut comics were never published, due to the lack of chances of publishing, also the quality and the storyline didn't allow me to publish it. In 2006 the story got improved With adding a good subject witch it holds the following " it's about 3 fairies girls who fight monsters and crimes ,And added three others girls who are called "Maria","Rania"and "Sonia".The story was episodeless. In 2007 the story got upgraded by updating the characters'names: Caroline=Nadia Carfy=Samer Bling=Samira , with giving an ordered episode with more fiction And added a fat judgeman who's called "adel" And i worked on image's quality . In 2008 i have added "Mr.headless" because his head is censored, "David mc Ekra" the guy who loves evil and he's the arch enemy of Nadia, and his daughter "Fiona". In 2009 i got rid of "Rania" and "Sonia" With having a Great image quality. In 2013 everything is ready: the plot, the characters, episodes and subject . 'Software used and inspiration:' As everything is set and steady, The artworks were drawn in papers by hand, then they get redrawn using Macromedia Flash Player 8, Effects were made with GIMP and Photofiltre, as the Comics are made using Comic Life, also the idea of integrating drawn characters into Live Action world photos, elements, cars.. was inspired of many old Medias (such as Scooby-Doo!!!,SpongeBob Square Pants,Yu-Gi-Oh!,Digimon,Gorillaz, Austin Powers...) and developed with many tools, each episode contains 15 pages, all first appearing Characters and some specific background (Nadia's home, The Lair, Skull Shell' skull cave, the happy forest fortress, the fairy's Jail, Arabiana Land, Samantha's house, Jihed's house, Dead Man Avenue, haunted houses..) were created and designed by Chahine Essedik Sfar, Fathia's House was designed by Nair Labra.FTON Counts as The first Tunisian-Anime, as the drawing style, facial expressions, many gestures are Anime-ish ,Fairy Tales Of Nadia Main Characters Represent every part of Tunisian Society, each Character is a symbol of A specific personality of citizens in Tunisia. •Nadia Lesfer: refers to the Kind and white hearted people and unlucky individuals, Nerds. •Samantha Nyte: Symbol of rebelling against the rules, Bullies, naughty people, Gothika and Rock stars. •Fathia One: Symbol of Cultured and serious people, Beauty and make-up, gossip. •UNNAMED: Symbol of coolness, Mystery, humorous. •Jihed Zafar: refers to Nerds, Hated people, black hearted Individuals. These Five Characters have a balanced relationship between each other, between love, Honesty, Friendship, agreement, Dislike, Disagreement.. 'Design:' The character's design is Anime based (including the expressions, marks....), they are usually drawn with black outlines, far away characters' outlines are similar to SNES Super Mario Bros's enemies sprites(see the sheets Here) while the backgrounds Were designed differently: either with 3d using IClone, or drawn, or using live action baclgrounds. 'History:' 'Plot' Main Subject Fairy Tales Of Nadia is about the life of The Gangs in "The Lair", which they fight a diversity of extraterrestrial Creatures those plan to Rule the Real World and the Magic World, basically These Creatures try to Kidnap one of the gang members to use his/her super powers or living soul to Destroy the rest of the members or to Dominate the universe. Behind Fairies and Goblins' lives Each Character Lives a specific situation, Nadia Lesfer is suffering from loneliness and unsocial life of hers, While Samantha Nyte has a leak problems while she wasn't well raised in her childhood, the Foster Center was considering Getting new parents for the Girl,she always gets kidnapped, Attacked, or set up by some related peole whom her relation ship didn't workout with, as for Fathia One, She's living a joy problem, as she was over-spoiled and killed her nice side with books, As For Jihed, he often Gets bullied and annoyed, he can't defend himself, which returns to not having any relationship or experience in self defense, his childish behaviour was grown since he was 10, As for UNNAMED only one problem, which was the Confusion between his Father's dream and what he decides. The Concept of FTON was based on the real life and what people usually consume or talk about. Basically., Fairy Tales of Nadia is about a girl who is seeking for the Real Friendship, a Value that never dies, a value that is based on Loyalty, honesty, Sharing.. Unlike what is currently going on in the real life, Where most of Friendship values have been lost. Added to that Nadia, Samantha, Fathia, Unnamed and Jihed are five heroes who meet in "the Lair" everytime a trouble appears in Tunisia and sometimes, they meet to do many other activities. Story inspired of many facts of teenagers and society in Tunisia, famous old cartoons, and some of magic tales and trics.